Maybe, Maybe Not
by AwesomeDisneyMoviesFan
Summary: Ethan finds a mysterious necklace in his backyard. Upon first contact with it, he has a vision of a sad girl trying to dispose of it. When the same girl shows up in Whitechapel, will Ethan fall hard for her? Or is she hiding a dangerous secret that could mean the end of him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I got it, I got it!" Ethan said, as he ran after an abnormally fast baseball throw. So fast, it was impossible for someone like Ethan to catch it. The ball landed somewhere in a maze of bushes near the edge of Ethan's yard.

"Rory, what did i tell you? No using your vampire powers to throw super balls!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! I've got a super fast throwing arm! It's just another perk of being a fanged one."

Benny interjected, "Dude, just because you can throw a ball Ethan can't catch doesn't mean you have a new super power."

Ethan wasn't listening to Benny and Rory's argument, because something caught his attention. Something was glistening, despite that it was mostly covered it dirt. He got closer, scooping up a wad of dirt containing the glistening object. What Ethan saw glistening was a necklace. The necklace had silver chain that was sturdy yet thread like, and a clear silver pearl with a cursive letter S floating inside as a pendant. Ethan was intigued and stared at it for a few seconds. Then, he dropped the dirt and picked up the necklace. Almost instantly, he went into a vision.

_"I see a girl. She's walking in a small forest by herself, looking glum. She has something in her fist, that she clearly looks upset with. The necklace. She throws it on the ground and buries it in the dirt with her foot. Then she runs to a tree and cries. I try to reach out my hand to comfort her, feeling as if I'd known her all my life, but I can never move while I'm in a vision. All I could focus on was how beautiful she looked, even when she was crying. Her hair was messy, but in a cute way, short and brown. She was tall and slender and looked oh so hot. But the thing that turned me on most was her eyes. They were a gleaming brown, containing affection, purity, and fairness, while at the same time looked as if the were hiding a secret, one they just couldn't share. I loved everything about her. Yep. I was in love with a girl I've never even met."_

Rory and Benny turned to see their friend gasping and panting, like he usually does after a vision, but then he smiled and sighed. Something was up, and Benny knew it first.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you saw something pretty crazy."

"Looks more like he saw the cheerleading squad run by."

Ethan flinched at Rory's comment. "What? No! I just saw... a girl."

Rory, being Rory, had to ask "Was she a cheerleader?" followed by an elbow to the ribs from Benny. "Ow!"

"No, no she was just a girl. "She was carrying this necklace. I don't know what it means but I saw her bury it in the ground. And then she started to cry." he said, carefully leaving out the part where he developed a crush on her.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you just made goo goo eyes."

Benny and Rory exchanged glances. "OOOOOOOOH!"

"Aw, guys, no don't-"

Too late. Rory gave him a huge vampire gripped nuggie.

"ALRIGHT!" Benny and Rory cheered simoutaniously.

"Alright what?"

"Well... who is she?"

Ethan looked down, upset with what he was saying. "I don't know."

After an awkward silence, Rory said "Well, that's a problem."

_THEME SONG_

"I don't get it. How could you have a vision of someone you don't even know?" Benny asked the next day at school.

"For the last time, my visions don't have to be about people I know!"

"Hey Ethan."

"DAAAAAAUGH!" Ethan screamed. He hadn't noticed Sarah and Erica walk up behind him.

"Whoa, need to get so jumpy. I just wanted to know if you could help me with my algebra homework tonight. Apparently, pie in math language doesn't have a flavor."

Ethan wasn't listening, as something else caught his attention. It was a girl. Not just ny girl.

It was the girl from his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he could stop himself, Ethan was running after her. Unfortunately, he didn't see the Caution Wet Floor sign a few feet in front of him, and he fell flat on his butt. It seemed like everyone was laughing at him.  
Except one person,  
"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"  
It was her voice. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew it was her voice. He figured he should say something back.  
"Uh...uga...eeeehaeehiii." "Darnit, I spoke jibbereish Now she's gonna think I'm a creep!" he thought.  
"Wow, you really have a way with words. Here, let me help you up."

Ethan's POV  
As she helped me to my feet, I had a strange urge. I couldn't ignore it, the attraction I felt towards her was too powerful. I went in to kiss her, but I feel into her arms in the process, which wasn't an entirely bad thing.  
"Whoa there. Don't hurt yourself. Do you think you can walk by yourself now? I have to get to English."  
"Uh...uh, yeah sure." Wow, I am such a dork.  
And she left, without even telling me her name.


End file.
